Avaliações Gastronômicas
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Diálogo improdutivo entre os ninken de Kakashi e tentativa falha de humor. Essa é sua, pp.


_**Avaliações Gastronômicas**_

**-**

_Naruto é dum mangaka aí... Aquele que gosta de freqüentar bordéis de travecos, sabe...?_

**-**

_Lembrancinha de R$1,99 para Peeh Lecter Morgan Poe Zafón Lovecraft Chaplin D'Raven._

**-**

Um tedioso diálogo dava-se entre os oito _ninken do Copy Ninja _Hatake Kakashi.

"Já faz tempo que Kakashi não nos faz um agrado." falou um cachorro de olhos grandes e um estranho topete escuro na cabeça, preguiçosamente deitado no chão.

"É verdade. Um passeio pela floresta, um osso ou um pedaço de carne." concordou monotonamente um pequeno cão de pálpebras caídas.

"Bobagem!" rosnou um cão de pelagem cinza e aspecto selvagem, altivamente sentado. "Somos _ninken_, não precisamos de Kakashi para nos alimentar e fazer cafuné!"

"Mas Kakashi nos criou desde pequenos. Só que ultimamente não nos invocou mais. É como Bisuke falou, um agrado ou aparecer pra conversar não faria mal algum!" respondeu o cachorro de aspecto _punk_, incomodado com a agressão gratuita.

"Frescuras! Você está parecendo um gato manhoso, Shiba!" disse Urushi com desdém.

"Não encha o saco, Urushi! Quer bancar o macho-alfa pra quem, pros esquilos que estão nos vendo?" intrometeu-se um cachorro de _hitaiate_ na cabeça e riscos na cara.

"Tomando as dores do seu gatinho, Guruko? Não quer trocar a caixinha de areia dele? Parece um mestiço de _Chihuahua_!" escarneceu Urushi. Guruko rosnou ameaçadoramente.

"Vá se lascar! Todo mundo sabe que você é filho da vira-lata da esquina do Ichiraku com um cachorro-do-mato! E quer vir falar em _pedigree_?"

Urushi arreganhou os dentes.

"Parem de tolices." falou um cachorro de óculos escuros e porte grave. Fez-se um silêncio respeitoso. "Se vocês têm fome, cacem." sentenciou.

"É uma boa idéia, Akino." concordou Urushi, se empolgando com a sugestão. Shiba fez um ruído de desdém.

"Caçar num açougue ou em uma fazenda não seria má idéia. Já faz tempo que comemos gansos e patos. Seria bom comer carne de algum animal domesticado." suspirou sonhadoramente.

"Sim" concordou inexpressivamente Bisuke. "Uma bisteca seria bem agradável agora."

"Ou um bom pedaço de lombo", animou-se Shiba, abanando alegremente a cauda.

"Que nada!" disse Guruko, o cão de riscos na cara. "Não há carne que supere um belo pedaço de filé."

Foi a vez de Urushi se manifestar.

"Até parece! Nenhum filé ou pedaço de porco é melhor do que carne de caça!" falou arrogantemente. "A emoção da caçada, a carne quente e com gosto mais forte que de um filé qualquer e o sangue pingando... É delicioso" completou soltando um uivo predador.

"É, nós sabemos o quanto você é entendido em coisas selvagens." zombou Guruko.

"É, Urushi! Você comeria até um lobo se tivesse a chance!" riu Shiba, não captando a insinuação feita por Bisuke. "Mas algo silvestre e que não tenha penas até seria bom. Um texugo, ou um guaxinim."

"Búfalo." falou com sua voz possante o enorme _bulldog _chamado Buru. Eles preferiram não aprofundar o assunto.

"E você, _Biscuit-chan_?" perguntou alegremente Shiba.

"Tanto faz." respondeu entediado Bisuke. "E não me chame assim."

"Carne de lebre." disse Akino.

"Doninha..." falou um lacônico cão com bandagens na cabeça e no pescoço, deitado e com o olhar perdido em pensamentos, chamado Uuhei. Os demais o fitaram com curiosidade, mas ele parecia já ter concluído sua participação no assunto.

"E você, Pakkun-_san_?" perguntou. Todos se voltaram para o líder do bando, esperando respeitosamente sua opinião. O inexpressivo _pug_, que como sempre estava deitado em cima da cabeça de Buru, ficou quieto por uns instantes, avaliando suas memórias papilares. Mas já sabia a resposta. A mais agradável delas; havia sido há tantos anos atrás...

"Eu diria..." falou em tom saudoso "Carne de veado." completou com um suspiro nostálgico.

**-**

**N/A: **_WHATAHELL?! YAOI DOS CACHORRO MANO –QQQ NOES MEDÃO_

_Quem entendeu a mensagem, bem, quem não entendeu, amém. E de qualquer modo serviu pra galëre conhecer o nome dos ninken do Kakashi. rs_

_**Reviews. Agora.**_


End file.
